


Last Words

by Of_stars_and_moon



Series: Distant Stars [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Basically Slytherin! Sirius' and Remus' last day at hogwarts, Fluff, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, POV Remus Lupin, Slytherin Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_stars_and_moon/pseuds/Of_stars_and_moon
Summary: 'They were standing in the astronomy tower– a place which had become a safe haven for them over the past year. It had too many memories, like their first kiss, Remus still remembered it clearly; the adrenaline rush through his body as Sirius' lips had touched his, his hands holding Remus' face like he was afraid to let go. What wouldn't Remus give to be back to that time, when their love and desire got them through the fears of the others.'(Deleted scene from Distant Stars)
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Distant Stars [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614541
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is a deleted scene from Distant Stars and actually this is what gave me the idea for the fic. There was this prompt of different ways of saying I love you and there was one like "As a goodbye" and that had given me the idea for this, which gave me the idea for the whole fic, but this scene got deleted because of the plot changes XD But here it is now (I wrote it from Remus' POV to try something different)

"Well, we always knew this was gonna happen," Sirius stated. His expressions were guarded; jaws set and eyes staring down at the school grounds. 

They were standing in the astronomy tower– a place which had become a safe haven for them over the past year. It had too many memories, like their first kiss, Remus still remembered it clearly; the adrenaline rush through his body as Sirius' lips had touched his, his hands holding Remus' face like he was afraid to let go. What wouldn't Remus give to be back to that time, when their love and desire got them through the fears of the others. 

But now, they were standing here on their last day at Hogwarts, knowing that they will probably never see each other again, unless during a duel– which was one of Remus' biggest fears right now, knowing that they were being thrown into a war was hard enough, but the thought of having to fight Sirius made his stomach turn. 

He knew this was coming, of course. But that didn't make it any easier, and since they were probably never going to see each other again, it wouldn't hurt to admit this. "Yeah, we did. But that doesn't make it hurt less."

He hadn't expected that saying this would affect Sirius so much. The ache in his chest increased as the mask over Sirius' face fell, his perfect posture slumped. He walked to Remus, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in the crook of Remus' neck. 

Remus hugged him back tightly. He heard the distant voices of students leaving for the train and screwed his eyes shut against the tears. No. Not so soon. Couldn't they stay here for a little longer. Just some more minutes.

Then Sirius was pulling away slightly and Remus' breath hitched, fearing that Sirius was just going to walk away. But Sirius just gripped his robes and kissed him desperately and a bit messily. Remus brought up his hand to cup Sirius' cheek and was a bit surprised to find tears trailing there, and his own tears also escaped. 

They pulled back, foreheads still pressed together, wiping away each other's tears. 

"Merlin, I... I hate this," Sirius murmured, voice trembling with emotions. 

Remus pressed another kiss to his lips. He didn't know what to say. 'How do you say goodbye to the person you love so much that it's bound to destroy you?'

"Re, I-" Sirius said softly and Remus held his breath, waiting for the next words. "Re, I love you." 

Remus let out a breath with a soft sob. It was the first time he had said that and Remus wished it didn't sound so much like a goodbye. "I... I love you too," he managed to say and Sirius kissed him again, backing him against the wall.

Then he stepped back, hands falling from Remus' face grip his hands. "I love you," he said again, walking backwards, hands loosening from Remus' grip, until only their fingers were hooked and then he turned around, walking away. 

Remus' hands fell limply to his side and he slumped down, the sobs taking over him.

'So, before you go  
Was there something I could've said to make your heart beat better?  
If only I'd have known you had a storm to weather'

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Reviews are loved! <3


End file.
